


[Podfic] Femme Fatale

by RsCreighton



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The good news is that our femme fatale is still very much alive.”</p><p>Juliet has one last hurdle to cross before she can return to work. Tag to 5x01, “Romeo and Juliet and Juliet”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Femme Fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744705) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



> Thank you to Trixietru for permission to record their awesome Psych stuff! :D <3

**Title:**   Femme Fatale   
**Author:**   Trixietru  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   15:55  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bPsych%5d%20Femme%20Fatale.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bPsych%5d%20Femme%20Fatale.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
